Intoxicating
by forensicsfan
Summary: After a little, ok, a lot too much to drink, Nick confesses a few things to Sara with an interesting outcome.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them. As always, coffee with George and Jorja would be nice...I'll even spring for Kona.

**Author's Note:** I was tired of drunk Sara stories, so I thought I'd see what might happen if I made her sober and Nick a bit drunk.

* * *

She knew he was drunk and saying things that he probably wouldn't say otherwise, but Sara didn't care. It had been so long since she'd felt anything that she would take what she could get and she'd deal with the consequences later. She knew that what Nick was telling her probably had some truth to it, but she also knew that she was taking advantage of his drunken amorous advances. 

They had gone out to a club with Warrick and Greg under the guise of blowing off a little steam after a particularly daunting case. Nick and Sara had spent more time at the bar than they had on the dance floor, although, Sara certainly wasn't drunk, she'd just nursed the same drink all night long. Nick, however, kept knocking them back and when Warrick approached them with a woman that Sara vaguely recognized as one of his old girlfriends to let her know he was bagging out and could she make sure Nick got home ok, she just nodded. She had completely lost track of Greg, she'd last seen him out on the dance floor with a college aged girl draped on him.

It was when Nick began to tell her how sexy she was and how that little number she was wearing was making him hot that Sara decided that it was time to get out of the club. As they walked out to her vehicle, Nick's arm was slung over her shoulders and Sara had an arm around his waist to keep him steady as he walked. Nick kept up a constant stream of words.

"You're so sexy, Sara, do you have any idea what that dress does to me? 'Course you could be wearing jeans and you'd turn me on. Your lab coat does it for me too. But that dress is so sexy." He leaned a little closer as they walked and he talked in what he thought was a suave whisper. "Wanna make you come so hard you see stars." Somewhere in the back of Nick's foggy mind he had warning bells going off that he was making an ass of himself, but he couldn't seem to stop talking. "Wanna touch you and make you call my name. You're so sexy, Sara."

Sara began having second thoughts as she drove Nick home that maybe she should just drop him off and head home. But his continued one sided conversation about how he wanted to help her out of that dress and give her a night to remember had her feeling more than a little hot and bothered. She had felt rejected by so many men since she'd moved to Vegas that her confidence in the area of interpersonal relationships had almost evaporated. She knew that Nick was attracted to her and she knew that she wanted him. She just wasn't sure if she should want him under these circumstances. However, more than anything, she wanted to feel something that would make her forget the horrific case they'd all worked and she determined in her mind that she was going to let Nick do just what he was describing.

She pulled into his driveway and slipped out of the SUV, making her way around to the passenger side where she caught a stumbling Nick.

"This is gonna be so nice, I've wanted you for as long as I've known you." Nick was clearly not in control of what was coming out of his mouth.

That last comment almost had Sara snort out a laugh. If Nick only knew what he was saying to her he would undoubtedly be crawling under his carpet instead of coming on to her. But she found the idea that he'd wanted her that long interesting. He'd kept that secret very well.

After fumbling with his keys, they finally made it into his house and as soon as the door was shut, Nick turned on his suave charm, albeit a bit drunkenly. "Make yourself at home." He kicked his shoes off and shrugged his jacket onto the couch, nearly stumbling over the shoes in the process.

Sara began to have second thoughts about letting Nick take advantage of her as she slid an arm around his waist and began to propel him down the hallway towards his bedroom. "You, Mr. Stokes, need to lay down before you fall down."

Nick let out a snort. "You trying to seduce me, Sara?" It was a weak attempt at best to sound witty.

Sara chuckled softly at the irony of the situation. "I'm pretty sure you're already ahead of me on that one." She smirked at him as she began to unbutton his shirt, wondering if she really shouldn't just get him to bed and head home instead of what she'd had her mind on.

As Sara unbuttoned his shirt, Nick decided to move things along and he quickly unfastened his pants, letting them pool around his ankles as he slid his arms around Sara's waist and began to plant kisses on her neck.

Sara's voice wavered. "Nick." The reality of what was going on suddenly hit her and she wasn't sure anymore that she should be doing this.

Nick tried to step out of his pants and ended up stumbling instead, bringing Sara with him as he fell onto the bed.

Sara made a feeble attempt to push herself out of his arms, but then stopped as she felt Nick's lips on hers. In spite of the fact that he was drunk, the man's kiss was mind numbing. Sara relaxed in his arms and returned the kiss with equal fervor, barely taking note of the fact that Nick's hand was moving down her shoulder and taking the strap of her dress with it.

Warning bells were going off in some distant corner of Nick's foggy mind that there was going to be hell to pay later. But it felt so good, she felt so good that he didn't want to stop, and if the location of Sara's hand on his boxer covered butt was any indication, she was feeling the same way. He fumbled with the zipper on her dress wanting to get her out of it so he could touch more of her. It didn't take long before it was on the floor.

Sara managed to help Nick get his shirt off the rest of the way and as he pulled her against him, the flesh on flesh sensation of his chest against her breasts made her unbearably excited.

Nick claimed her mouth again as his hands were intent on ridding Sara of the last remaining article of clothing she had on, a pair of barely there panties.

Sara was feeling bold, and she let Nick know exactly what she wanted as she slid her hand down the front of his boxers.

It wasn't long before Sara was seeing stars as she panted out Nick's name. And as the waves of bliss began to ebb they fell asleep tangled together in Nick's sweaty sheets.

Quite a few hours later, Nick woke with the worst headache he'd had in a long time and he cursed himself for drinking so much. As he became more alert, he began to realize that he wasn't alone. The distinct feeling of a warm naked female body molded against his made him close his eyes for a minute to see if he could remember the previous evening. All that came to mind was going out to a club with Warrick, Greg, and Sara; and he had a vague recollection that Sara had driven him home, but after that, things were a bit foggy and he wasn't sure what was fantasy and what was reality.

He opened his eyes again and focused on a very familiar face. Apparently, his fantasy had been a reality. He only hoped that when she woke up that she wouldn't be completely pissed at him. He reasoned that the only way she would have slept with him would be that they were both incredibly drunk. But then he also seemed to remember that Sara drove him home and after her near DUI several months back, he knew she wouldn't put herself in the position of that ever happening again. Nick was confused.

Sara began to stir next to him and as she began to become aware of her surroundings, she felt a mild panic that she was going to have to face the music. She took a deep breath and steeled herself as she opened her eyes and found Nick looking at her with a curious expression.

Sara forced a smile. "Hi."

Nick chuckled nervously. "Hi." He had a myriad of questions swirling around in his mind, not the least of which was why wasn't Sara completely freaking out.

Sara decided to just act as if everything was ok and she scooted herself up to look him in the eye. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah." He still wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but waking up with a naked Sara in his bed was definitely a good start to his day. "You?"

Sara couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. I slept really good."

Nick quirked an eyebrow at her and just decided to cut to the chase. "Uh, are you ok with this?" He was just waiting for the other shoe to drop, but the incredulity in his tone implied that he was more than a little surprised at this development.

Sara nibbled her lower lip nervously as a hint of doubt crept in that maybe she should have waited for him to sober up before she let him take advantage of her. She just nodded; her eyes wide as she waited for some sort of acknowledgement from Nick that he was ok with it.

"Wow." Nick grinned at Sara. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to be with you like this?"

Sara giggled.

Nick looked at her curiously.

She leaned her face towards his. "You made that abundantly clear last night."

Nick gave himself over to the sensation as Sara kissed him, the events of the previous evening coming back to him in bits and pieces. As things between them began to heat up Nick took things excruciatingly slow because he wanted to remember every nuance and sensation of her body against his.

As the waves of bliss began to ebb, Sara whispered in his ear. "I never knew you found my lab coat so sexy."

Nick's eyes widened as he glanced over at her. "What else did I say last night?"

Sara smirked in amusement. "I'm not sure I should tell you."

_**The End**_


End file.
